Quietus
by Ender2
Summary: ObiWan has been captured by slavers but is believed to be dead by the Jedi. Will QuiGon ever rescue his Padawan from this awful fate?
1. Chapter 1

D

Official Disclaimer:The characters and all things Star Wars in this fic belong to George Lucas and those affiliated with Lucasfilm, not me.I am using the characters without permission and I am not making any money off of this.

Note:Thanks to Sarah and Katie for reading and editing this, and for helping me get it finished.Also, a special thanks to the person who came up with the title, you know who you are.This is the first fan fic I ever wrote, so tell me what you think and review.

Note #2:The title of this story, for those who want to know, means death or final settlement.Of course that's assuming anyone really cares.J

Quietus

By Ender

"Obi-Wan!"

Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn found himself screaming his Padawan's name frantically as the building in back of him erupted into a huge fireball.As the scorching flames licked at his face, a chill ran through the Jedi's body.His apprentice was still inside the building when it exploded, and no person, Jedi or not, could survive that colossal blast.

These thoughts, accompanied by feelings of shock and grief, flashed through Qui-Gon's head in a split second as he struggled to crawl away from the searing heat.He pushed the thoughts away, attempting to concentrate on pulling his body away from the fiery wreck.

Qui-Gon tried to stand, but his legs buckled, and he fell to the ground with barely enough strength to break his fall. He sought refuge from heat behind a pile of boxes as smaller explosions roared behind him.Guilt loomed in the back of Qui-Gon's mind as the final blast thundered in the background, causing debris to rain around him.The Jedi then fell into darkness, passing out from the wounds that he had sustained during the previous battle and the scorching heat that engulfed his body.

When he came into consciousness, Qui-Gon saw that he had been moved to one of the medical rooms inside the Jedi Temple.He tried to remember what had happened to him, but a splitting headache that blocked clear thought.Qui-Gon surveyed his injuries and concluded from the pain in his ribs that they were possibly broken.He also noticed the numerous cuts and burns he had sustained from falling debris and his aching head all but screamed that he had a concussion.His chest felt like it was on fire, and the cuts he had received felt like stabbing pinpricks that threatened to overwhelm him each time he dared to move.Qui-Gon reached up and felt the coarse texture of the gauze encompassing his throbbing head.

As he looked around the white walled room, he began to feel a disturbance in the back of his mind that was not caused by his throbbing headache.Qui-Gon decided to banish the disturbance to the deep recesses of his mind in order to focus on the matters at hand. He tried to remember what had caused the injuries, but drew a blank, then sensed through the Force that someone was approaching. 

As Qui-Gon looked up, a woman entered the room.She wore the plain light-blue robes of a Jedi healer, which swished softly as she moved to his bed.

"Hello," she said," I'm your healer, Ra'ae.It's good to see you awake."

"How long have I been here?" asked Qui-Gon as the disturbance in his mind grew, unbeknownst to him.

"You've been asleep for three days," Ra'ae answered,"I tended to your broken ribs and other wounds.They should heal completely in a few days.The effects of your concussion might last a bit longer, though.Many of the masters have been in to see you, but you were not well enough for-"

Ra'ae stopped talking as a knock resonated on the cold metal door.

"Your friend Tahl has been wanting to see you, as well.I'll leave you for a while."

She exited the room as Tahl entered.Tahl maneuvered over to the bed, skillfully avoiding a chair, though she was unable to see it. To the casual onlooker, it would not have appeared that she was completely blind.Qui-Gon was glad to see a familiar face in his confusion.He wanted to talk to her and find out what had happened to him, and ask her about the event that had caused him to end up like this.

"Hello Qui-Gon," she said quietly, giving him a light hug.

"Hello, Tahl, it's good to see you," he answered; though he had a strange urge to start questioning her about the mysterious disturbance right away.It felt like a memory that needed to surface, but couldn't, it just pulsed in his mind.

"How are the injuries faring?" Tahl asked Qui-Gon, a motherly look crossing her beautiful face.

"They're all right.They say the cuts and burns should be gone in the next few days.The concussion affected my memory, though, I don't remember much about what happened," he answered.

Tahl went slightly pale at his words, as a pained look crossed her lovely features.Qui-Gon saw this, and was immediately concerned.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked her urgently, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember anything about your mission or the accident?" Tahl said, with a strange, sad look in her eyes.

"I remember that our mission was to infiltrate a pirate smuggling league that was killing innocent people in return for large amounts of credits.Obi-Wan and I slipped into their warehouse. That's where my recollection ends."

Then something from his previous sentence hit him like a hard punch in the gut.His voice became panicked as the disturbance grew to an enormous size, filling his entire mind.One question came to his mind amidst the flurry of questions and feelings of dread flying through his thoughts. 

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

The 15 year-old boy struggled against the chains that bound his wrists and feet together, trying futilely to release himself.His captors had kept him drugged and, as a result, the Force slipped away from him as if he were holding an eel.It could no longer provide help or comfort for him.

He stopped struggling for a moment, and looked for the millionth time around the room for an escape route.The room was pitch-black and damp, with walls of solid stone.The only way out was the entrance; the only light a doorway of lasers in front of a thick door made of metal.The beams were formulated so that they would severely injure anything that dared to cross their path.There was no hope for escape through the door, so the boy continued to try to break free.He couldn't escape, but it would help to be untied if an opportunity arose.

Then the lasers deactivated and the door opened, sending painful, unwelcome light into the boy's eyes, temporarily blinding him.

Two men stepped into the room, carrying large wooden clubs and blasters.

"Rise and shine, prettyboy," one said mockingly, "cause you're going to pay for your meddling."

The men tried to drag the boy out of the room, but he resisted, trying clumsily to hit the men with his heavy chains.The men were faster and better armed, though, and began to hit him with their clubs.Soon the boy's entire body was aching as the men beat him mercilessly with the weapons.

The boy started to loose consciousness soon after the torture began.As he fell into darkness he heard the men talking.

"This one's going to pay."

"What's the scum's name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Tahl's face turned almost transparent at Qui-Gon's question.She turned her head away from his questioning gaze.

"There were important documents in the warehouse that could expose the pirates," she said as her voice quivered. 

"Yes, I know.What does that have to do with Obi-Wan?"Qui-Gon was becoming very worried.

The pirates destroyed the warehouse.All that was left were smoldering cinders.Obi-Wan was…." Tahl stared at the floor, not wanting to look at Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan was what, Tahl?Tell me!"

"Obi-Wan was still in the warehouse when it was destroyed.He was killed in the blast."Tahl's eyes were filled with tears."I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon began to feel sick as his mind processed the terrible information that he had just heard.The words felt like a knife sticking into his heart._Obi-Wan can't be dead, he thought to himself. __I was just talking to him._

He knew, though, that if the Jedi Council had given up a search, they were absolutely sure of their findings.His Padawan was gone forever.Qui-Gon could feel bile burning his already sore throat, threatening to choke him.Thoughts of guilt and grief flew through Qui-Gon's head as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Tahl said, her voice breaking on the words, "It was a shock to everyone.A search party looked for any sign of him, but nothing was found."

"Thank you for telling me," Qui-Gon's words sounded hollow, even to himself."I-"

Ra'ae entered the room, causing Qui-Gon to stop speaking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Qui-Gon will need to sleep so the injuries will have time to heal."

"Of course," Tahl turned to Qui-Gon."I'm sorry, my friend, but the council has sent me on a mission with Takr."Her voice was laced with regret.

"It's all right Tahl, you should go.Thank you for visiting me," Qui-Gon said, his voice sounding far away.

"Goodbye," Tahl whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Goodbye."

Ra'ae returned to check on Qui-Gon's bandages.

"You are healing, but you need to rest.The council has requested you to come before them as soon as you are well," Ra'ae said.

Qui-Gon nodded with a slight tilt of his head before he sank back into his grievous thoughts, then sleep, a picture of Obi-Wan hovering in the back of his mind.

"Get up, scum."

Obi-Wan woke at the sound of the man's harsh voice.He immediately noticed the fresh wounds from the previous day's beating.His torso and head ached from the harsh blows of the clubs and his wrists and ankles were raw and bloody from the heinous chains that cut deeply into his skin when he struggled.Obi-Wan knew that an escape was hopeless in his current state, and decided to focus on resting to return his strength.

The men prodded him mercilessly on his aching wounds as Obi-Wan tried to stand.His remaining strength left him and he fell to the ground.The Jedi attempted to stand again, but fell painfully on his face.

One of the men started grumbling as they started to drag Obi-Wan to his unknown destination.Obi-Wan was powerless at the hands of the brutal men.He couldn't walk, run, or connect to the force.The drug had partially worn off, and he tried to call Qui-Gon through their bond, but to no avail.Obi-Wan hoped that his master had not been captured or injured, and that he would soon find the young Jedi

Obi-Wan tried to recollect what had happened after he had been fighting at his master's side.All he could remember was being dragged away as the warehouse erupted into flames.At this thought he became very concerned for his master, and feverishly hoped that his master had survived the inferno.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were jarred as the men threw him down on the icy floor.As he fought to roll over on his back, a man entered the desolate room.

The man was gigantic, making the other men look diminutive.He wore a blood red cloak with a black tunic and pants.He was obviously the superior to the other men, as they stood behind him and cowered.His commanding presence filled the room as his harsh gaze centered on Obi-Wan.

The two other men seemed to shrink away as the new man's voice boomed. 

"You, Jedi," he sneered, "have meddled in our affairs and in doing so you have cost me a lifetime of riches.You have been given to me to punish as I see fit."The man stepped toward his helpless prisoner, as if threatening him."I don't think it would be profitable to kill you, so I will save you from that fate.You will make an excellent slave, however."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if that was to his benefit as the man looked at him like a predator would at fresh meat. 

"Yes, you will do.I will take you to Kantreg, and you will be my personal slave.You do not have a name anymore.You shall be known as slave, boy, or scum.You will come quickly and obediently when called or I will make your life miserable.That is a promise."

He leaned in close to Obi-Wan's face, as if daring him to disagree.Obi-Wan returned the look with a cold glare.

Obi-Wan's hopes at escape or a rescue had vanished when the man had said they were going to Kantreg.It was a small planet on the outer rim where slavery was accepted, not despised.There was little to no hope that anyone would find him on the tiny planet.It was up to him to devise a plan to return to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple.Obi-Wan decided to accept this turn of events and wait.He then answered the burly pirate.

"What am I to call you, then?"Obi-Wan kept his voice neutral and calm.

"My name is Croix, but you will call me Master at all times." Croix answered.

Croix then signaled the other men with his hand.They took hold of Obi-Wan's arms and dragged him onto a landing pad with a waiting starship.It had a jet-black hull that made it seem like a vehicle of death.The men dragged Obi-Wan on to the ship to a seat in a room just outside of the cockpit.They chained him to an uncomfortable chair that was made entirely of metal.Obi-Wan knew that he would be held there for the days it took to go to the outer rim.

Croix approached the chair with a strange device in his hand.

"One more thing," he said, grinning menacingly, "Banish any thoughts of escaping."

He reached over and snapped a strange machine that looked like a bracelet to Obi-Wan's limp and bloody wrist.

"This administers a drug every twelve hours that will keep your Jedi powers at bay. It is indestructible and you will not be able to take it off.If you try to leave my property without permission, it will inject you with enough of the drug to kill you instantly. 

Croix turned and walked away with a confident swagger as Obi-Wan was injected with a drug by a needle in the bracelet.It put him instantly into a deep sleep as the starship carried him toward a bleak future.

Qui-Gon stood before the Jedi Council, the gazes of the twelve masters sweeping across him.The last few weeks had been a blur, the events rushing by his mind, but not penetrating his muddled thoughts.

Qui-Gon had recovered from most of his wounds, but gained many more in the wake of the awful news.He had hardly slept since Tahl's visit as terrible nightmares plagued his restless slumber.

The gazes of the Jedi were now stronger and laced with concern and sadness.Qui-Gon didn't want their pity.It wouldn't bring Obi-Wan back.

"Worried about you, we are," Yoda started, not pausing for introductions.

"You shouldn't be. I have almost fully recovered from my wounds.The ones that remain will be gone in a matter of days," Qui-Gon replied, keeping his face as still as stone.

"We were not referring to your physical injuries, but the mental effects about the death of Obi-Wan," Mace Windu stated."Ra'ae and others in the Temple have noticed your behavior in the last few days.They say that you have seemed distant from everyone and everything."

"My apprentice was murdered.I believe that that is reason enough for my recent actions," Qui-Gon said stoically.

"Normal grieving, this is not," Yoda said with obvious concern.

"I will be fine," Qui-Gon replied firmly.

"Then we will not discuss the matter any further," Mace Windu said, not pressing the subject as signs of worry appeared on his face.

Qui-Gon had little emotion apparent in his expression as he looked at Mace Windu.The council member could see the great pain hidden beneath the cool exterior of the gaze.Windu's grief for Obi-Wan and for his friend echoed the sadness in Qui-Gon's eyes as the look was broken.

"May the Force be with you," Windu said as Qui-Gon bowed, then left the room.

After he had left, Yoda and Windu stepped aside.

"He will need much time to heal," Windu said to the small master.

"Time he will have," Yoda answered as they watched Qui-Gon walking slowly down the hall.

Obi-Wan was jarred awake by the sound of repulsorlifts.He immediately looked around and found he was still in the metal chair.The ship began to land, though Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was on Kantreg._If this is Kantreg, he thought, __then I was asleep for many days._

Before he could assess the situation any longer, Croix burst into the room.The man seemed to be in a calm mood, which Obi-Wan was thankful for.He didn't want any more beatings like the previous ones he had been given.

"Get up, slave," Croix told the Jedi, " we have arrived.I don't want any trouble from you, got it?" 

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered cautiously.

Croix slapped him sharply across the face, leaving Obi-Wan momentarily stunned.

"Yes, what?" Croix said menacingly.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan could feel blood run down his aching face as he uttered the proper title.He waited until the pirate turned to wipe it off, not wanting to provoke any other blows.The word had sounded wrong in Obi-Wan's mouth, as if he was eating a bitter food.Qui-Gon is your master, his mind screamed, not that murderous pirate!

"Go get your wounds mended at the infirmary.Be back in two hours, or you will receive many more today," Croix threatened.

"Yes, Master." Obi Wan tried to see straight as he limped into the street.

He asked a passerby where the infirmary was.The being pointed to a small building that looked nearly run down, but after comparison so did all of the other buildings on the planet.

Obi-Wan looked around to survey the planet and its people.The planet was rocky, with reddish-brown soil and numerous mountains.He could see the dangers of the rough terrain and assumed that there were just as dangerous animals located in the dense forest opposite the mountains.The people in town had skin the color of water, though there were some humanoids.They looked poor with their dirty and tattered clothes.Most of them hurried past Obi-Wan without giving him a glance, and the ones that did seemed to glare at him with a hatred, as if they knew he was a slave.

Obi-Wan ducked out of the street into the side alley, following the directions he was given.He found the infirmary in an abandoned alley.There was a small door around Obi-Wan's height in the center of a stone wall with a small painted INFIRMARY on the space above it.

Obi-Wan entered, and found a short woman standing in the center of a small room.She came up to him carrying a syringe and a towel on a tray.

"What do ya need?" she asked him.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could heal these cuts," Obi-Wan said cautiously.This seemed like a woman that you shouldn't provoke.

"Sure.Get on that table over there, I'll be there in a few moments." She directed him to a table in the corner that looked like it was about to collapse.

Obi-Wan sat on the table lightly, fearing that it would break at any second.The woman came over to the table before he had much time to worry about it, though.

"I haven't seen you around here before.You new here?" she inquired.

"Yes, I just arrived.My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied.Though he usually wasn't quick to trust people he had just met, he felt that he could trust and talk to this woman." What's yours?"

"People call me Sakde. Those wounds look pretty bad.How'd you get 'em?"

"I was disciplined by my master," Obi-Wan decided to get used to the title.

"And that would be?" Sakde seemed more curious now.She began to bandage a cut on his forehead.

"A man named Croix," Obi-Wan said simply.He watched for her reaction.

It didn't seem good.She started as a frown appeared on her face.

"So, you another one of his?Doesn't look like you got on his good side."

"No, I didn't," Obi-Wan didn't like the way she was talking about Croix.She seemed very mad and concerned. 

"I have some advice, kid.Don't get on his bad side.Most of the serious injuries I get in here are on his slaves, caused by him.If you don't do what he says he will punish you, and even if you do, I have a feeling that you'll be here more than you'd like to be."

Sakde finished repairing the cuts and bandaging his sore back.

"I'd give you some painkillers, but he'd just take them and beat you because of them.If I were you, I'd get used to the pain and try to build up a resistance to it," she said with pity in her eyes.

"Thank you for helping me, and for the advice.I'll try to use it to my benefit.I must ask you of one more thing, though," Obi-Wan stated.

"And what would that be?" Sakde asked.

"Can you tell me where Croix's residence is?I need to be back soon."

"Of course.You go straight towards the mountains to the edge of town, then turn right.You will see a gigantic house.That's what you're looking for," Sakde told him, though it was apparent that she didn't want him to go there.

"Thank you.I think I'll be seeing you soon if you're right," Obi-Wan told her as he ducked to go out of the tiny doorway. 

"You're welcome and take care of yourself," she said, smiling, "Come back and see me sometime, when you don't have to."

Obi-Wan smiled, then ran down the alley, not wanting to waste time getting to the mansion.He did not want to anger Croix more than necessary.

_At least I have one friend here_, Obi-Wan thought as he took one last look at the infirmary door.Then he ran down the street, and towards his unknown and bleak future.

Qui-Gon looked out at the bustling streets of Coruscant from a balcony in the Jedi Temple.The young Padawan had loved to watch the busy city and all of its excitement, usually standing for hours just observing the flow of beings through the metropolis.Qui-Gon wished that Obi-Wan could have been there with him. 

At the thought of his Padawan, Qui-Gon became somber, his sadness kept at bay in a corner of his mind.He had agreed to wait for a matter of months before taking another mission after acknowledging his problem of managing his intense grief over the death of Obi-Wan.

As he looked out on a beautiful sunset above the swarm of clamoring people, Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was one with the Force and that his apprentice would always be with him.This didn't comfort him, however, but instead added to his sadness and rage at the injustice.Even if his Padawan was one with the Force, Qui-Gon would rather have Obi-Wan with him here instead.

Qui-Gon broke his chain of thought and told himself that he should meditate to help soothe his strong emotions, though he dreaded to think about the incident any more.After heaving a weary sigh, he retreated into his pitch-black room, letting the darkness swallow him, mirroring the heart wrenching pain that was threatening to overcome him.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Official Disclaimer:The characters and all things Star Wars in this fic belong to George Lucas and those affiliated with Lucasfilm, not me.I am using the characters without permission and I am not making any money off of this.

Authors Note: I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed this story, the reviews really helped.This part is around as long as the first, but the next part will be even longer, so it might take a little time before it's up.In this part, there is a lot of "Obi-torture" as my friend calls it, so if you don't like abuse to a character, turn back now. This is where the R rating comes from, so be warned.Anyway, I hope you like it and don't forget to keep the reviews coming.Thanks!

2nd Authors Note:Also thanks to Jasmine for the questions in her review and bringing them to my attention.The reason Obi-Wan didn't try to escape was that he was wearing a bracelet that would give him a drug overdose and kill him if he tried to escape.Sorry if it wasn't clear enough to understand.

Quietus 

By Ender 

Part 2

8 Months Later

Obi-Wan Kenobi tossed the hair out of his face as he lifted a heavy container onto his gaunt frame.He was at a warehouse in town on an errand for Croix, receiving a shipment of whatever illegal material his master was ordering this month.There was so much contraband in the ruthless man's mansion that Obi-Wan thought the numerous packages he had brought there in the eight months he'd been on Kantreg were just a small part of Croix's fortune.

Obi-Wan began a rapid jog out of the warehouse and down the dusty streets with the colossal box resting on his shoulder.He couldn't stop to visit his friend Sakde as he had planned, because the shipment had been late.He was supposed to be back at the mansion by now.

The Padawan cringed at the though of the punishment he would get for being this late.Croix wouldn't listen to excuses, Obi-Wan knew that well.He also knew that he would either be beaten by the enormous man or sent down to the dismal mines, or both.The young Jedi hoped that Croix was in a good mood, so that Obi-Wan wouldn't be sent down to the dark mines for months, as Croix had always threatened. Obi-Wan already had rough and calloused hands from the hard toil in the mines, and his ribs protruded, showing the lack of food given out to the laborers. 

Obi-Wan finally reached the gates and started to sprint towards the mansion.As he got closer, he could hear a deafening voice shouting angrily.His heart fell as he listened to Croix screaming at a slave for spilling something on him.Croix was in a bad mood, but Obi-Wan didn't want to delay the delivery any further.Obi-Wan walked inside with caution.

As he entered, Obi-Wan felt the bracelet around his wrist prick him, injecting more of the drug that cut him off from the Force.If only I could get this off, Obi-Wan thought.He ached to connect to the Force, and Qui-Gon, but it was not possible.He had tried every possible way to get it off.

Obi-Wan's train of thought was jarred, however, by a string of loud curses from the room in front of him.This wasn't a good sign for the punishment ahead.He took a moment to prepare for his painful fate and stepped into the room.

The first thing he saw was a seething Croix who looked murderous as his gaze settled on Obi-Wan.The Padawan, although he had seen many evil things in his time as a Jedi, couldn't help shuddering at the look.Obi-Wan paused for a short moment, but Croix wasted no time in addressing the boy.

"Where were you, you worthless piece of scum?" Croix thundered.Obi-Wan didn't say a word and hung his head to avoid provoking an attack or angering Croix further."You have disobeyed me for the last time, slave.I will teach you to serve me yet," Croix growled, unraveling the ever present whip from his belt.He advanced menacingly towards Obi-Wan, who had to stop himself from cringing and backing away.

The Jedi tried not to cry out as the pirate raised the whip high into the eerily silent air, a black contrast to the white ceiling.The weapon came down with a crack on Obi-Wan's face, causing a deep cut that burned like fire to appear over the boy's eye.Obi-Wan sank to the floor in pain as his legs gave out and Croix lifted the whip again, bringing down on the Padawan's forehead, near the previous blow.The boy curled up in a ball, trying to avoid the threatening whip, but Croix took the opportunity to cut into Obi-Wan's back, quickly turning it into a bloody mess.

At last, after a few minutes that felt like years to Obi-Wan, Croix seemed to be satisfied with the punishment.With a contented look that construed his satisfaction at Obi-Wan's pain, Croix kicked the boy onto his side.

"Get down to the mines, scum.I'll be down to make sure you're there."Croix started to stroll away.He didn't look back as his victim answered.

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan whimpered, dizzy from the stinging cuts all over his body.He slowly picked himself up off of the ground and limped out of the door.He walked as well and as fast as he could out of the mansion and down the dusty red roads to the nearby town.He knew that he must get the bleeding stopped and the cuts bandaged before they became infected.

As Obi-Wan hobbled into the infirmary, he was greeted by his only true friend on Kantreg, a woman named Sakde.He had met her in his first days on the planet, and they had quickly become good friends.The boy had come to visit her many times over the past months, not just to heal his frequent cuts and injuries due to Croix's beatings, but also to talk.Obi-Wan sometimes thought he would lose his sanity if Sakde was not available for heartfelt conversation.

Sakde didn't say a word as he stumbled into the room and collapsed on the familiar table in the center of the room.She hurried over and immediately went to work, mending his torn flesh and preparing it to be stable enough for work in the mines.

While she worked there was a dead silence that filled the room.Sakde had not been surprised to see Obi-Wan there, as Croix had beaten him mercilessly many times, causing endless visits to the infirmary.There was a sort of routine that they had lapsed into, Sakde healing Obi-Wan quickly, who then gave a hurried thanks and rushed to the mines, where he was usually sent after extensive punishments.

Sakde's heart ached for Obi-Wan, but she could do nothing against a man as powerful and cunning as Croix.The pirate had been known to kill all of those who opposed him and even some of his friends who had angered him.It was an unspoken rule on the planet that you never got on Croix's bad side unless you wanted a death sentence.Sakde wished that Obi-Wan would find a way off of the planet before his evil master went too far, and killed him.

As Sakde put the last bandage in place, Obi-Wan slowly rocked up, then put on a spare slave's tunic.He slid off the table and shuffled towards the door.Sakde opened the door for him, noticing that blood was already soaking through the bandages inside his shirt.She could do nothing, though, because he was due in the mines soon, and there was no time to change the bandages.

The Padawan muttered his thanks through his swollen face as best he could, then exited and started to walk to the main street.Sakde wished him luck and watched him walk towards the dank mines and the dangers that awaited him.Obi-Wan's form was outlined in the hellish red glow of Kantreg's sun, making it look like he was covered in more blood than he already was.With a great sigh she closed the door and tried not to think of what could happen to Obi-Wan every second of the day.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood in the center of the Jedi council chamber.He usually felt somewhat at ease in the great place with tall windows that gave a beautiful view of the bustling city below.This time, however, the Jedi master could sense the tension and unease coming from the council members sitting in a circle that surrounded him.Qui-Gon prepared himself for their words, as it took something very wrong to cause the entire council of the most powerful Jedi discomfort.

"A mission for you, we have.Ready for it are you?"

Yoda started in suddenly, breaking the previous eerie silence.Qui-Gon masked his surprise and answered with confidence.

"Yes master.I am ready."Yoda studied him for a moment at his words, then spoke again.

"A difficult mission it will be."Yoda looked grave."Involves the pirates, it does."

Qui-Gon tried to hide his distress at Yoda's words.He had thought that he had recovered from Obi-Wan's death, but the statement hit him like a ton of bricks.The memory of the pirates filled him with disgust.

"We know that you had a bad experience with them," Mace cut in," but you have firsthand knowledge of their practices.We wouldn't assign this to you if we thought that you couldn't carry it out, but we will understand if you choose not to."

"I can do this," Qui-Gon replied quickly, though his voice sounded empty and unconvincing in his own ears.Inside he was seething at how Mace Windu had spoken about Qui-Gon's previous encounters with the pirates with a calm and everyday voice.The council just nodded and started to brief him on his mission.

They continued, and instructed him to infiltrate and befriend a known boss in the pirate's contraband and slave trade organizations.Qui-Gon was to use the Force to form an illusion around himself, causing his appearance to change so he could pose as a pirate and sabotage the illegal slave trade.He was to free the known slaves, then report back to the Council.Qui-Gon would be the only knight sent because of the shortage of Jedi available, as most of them were helping with a particularly bloody war on a distant planet.

After he had been filled in and dismissed, Qui-Gon left the council chamber with long strides.As the thick doors slammed shut, the Jedi started down the hall, his step faltering once at a stray thought of his deceased Padawan.His feet felt as if they were filled with lead as he trudged to his quarters.Qui-Gon's heart was heavy as he truly came to the realization that he would be facing the pirates again.

The Jedi sighed as a memory of Obi-Wan forced itself into his mind.The boy would have been eager to stop the injustice of the pirates.At that moment, Qui-Gon knew that he would be able to go on the mission.He would finish what his Padawan died trying to do.

Obi-Wan coughed uncontrollably as a cloud of soot came down on his face for what seemed like the millionth time that day.The labor was exhausting and he had to use all of his strength just to lift the mining tools in this sector.In addition to being put at the lowest and most dangerous part of the mine, Obi-Wan was hindered by the new injuries scattered about his body.Sakde had done a good job in wrapping him up, but nothing could stop the aching pain he was feeling every second.

The Padawan was still waiting for Croix to come and check on him, anticipating further punishment.Obi-Wan listened for whispered rumors about the pirate's whereabouts, never asking someone for fear of being beaten for talking.Another slave had told him that Croix was coming to survey the mine after he met a new pirate coming to the planet.Obi-Wan inwardly cringed at the thought of another slaver accompanying Croix in his daily assaults.

He felt a twinge of fear, but quickly restrained it and forced it away.A Jedi didn't fear things like this, but accepted them.Even death was to be accepted, a teaching that the Jedi adhered to.Obi-Wan remembered his lessons at the Temple as well as he could.Even if he could never escape the rotten planet, he would live there as a Jedi.

Qui-Gon made sure that his appearance was changed completely by the Force as he stepped closer to his ship's exit.He now had short black hair and looked clean-shaven.Qui-Gon now looked ten years younger, with black clothing that looked nothing like his usual Jedi garb.

He had just landed on Kantreg, a forsaken-looking planet that gave a grim impression and feeling with its dusty red appearance. This projected gloominess started to creep into the master's mood as he calmed himself with the Force and stepped into the blazing heat of the planet's sun.

Qui-Gon shielded his eyes as he went to greet the man standing at the end of the landing platform.The man was obviously Croix, the pirate Qui-Gon was supposed to contact.The man's height and air of authority gave him away, as did the slave hunched over behind him.The pirate strode up with a greasy smile and shook Qui-Gon's hand.

"I assume you're Tork.Welcome to Kantreg.I'm Croix."

"Good to be here.I've heard a great deal about you.Your reputation is well known where I'm from.How's the trade doing?"Qui-Gon started in quickly.

"Pretty good, except for this little shit that keeps annoying me," Croix's face began to show his rage as he clenched his fists."I still have to pay him back for a stunt he pulled.I'll give him something to straighten him out."

Qui-Gon, hearing the threat in the other man's voice, felt sorry for the slave in question.The Jedi had to hide his revulsion of the cruel pirate as Croix started to smirk.Qui-Gon decided to get to the basis of his mission and changed the subject while attempting a fake grin.

"Yeah, I bet you will.Do you think I can see the mine sometime today?"

Croix looked surprised."You want to today, after that flight?I guess it would be fine.I can show you my operations and take care of that problem too."

"Sounds good to me," Qui-Gon answered with a shrug, "When can we start?"

"We can stop by for an initial look now, if you want.Come this way."

Qui-Gon followed Croix down some precarious-looking stairs to a waiting landspeeder.As they rode, Qui-Gon surveyed the land as he reached into his pocket to make sure that he still had the comlink to contact the Council with and his ever-present lightsaber.After locating them he sat motionless, memorizing his surroundings with the Force in case he needed to remember escape routes that would be useful in the future.

This planning was interrupted as the landspeeder came to a sudden stop outside of a desolate, yet busy, mine.Slaves were scurrying in and out of the dirty entrance carrying heavy tools , as well as pushing carts.Overseers were supervising from watchtowers, their blasters apparent on their sides.Their cruel visages displayed their character as their harsh gazes swept over the workers.

As soon as Croix and Qui-Gon jumped out of the landspeeder, a great turmoil struck the camp.Some slave drivers retreated into the mine to motivate the slaves with whips to work harder in order to make the slavers look better.Qui-Gon watched as the slaves began to move faster, trying to avoid any punishment that came their way.

Croix approached the head slaver and towered above him, using his height to intimidate the smaller man.

"Where is that slave I sent you earlier?The pain in the ass boy."

"He-he's down in the lower mine, sir, jus as you ordered."The overseer trembled in the steel gaze of his master.

"Well, get him.Now."Croix's eyebrows lowered dangerously.

"Yes, sir!"The man's eyes became round and large as he ran to find the marked slave.

Qui-Gon stepped up next to Croix as he watched the mine in action."Not a bad operation you've got here.Any problems with it?"

"This slave is my biggest problem.You're welcome to help with that."

Qui-Gon spent the next few minutes trying to think of a plausible excuse to decline the man's offer without blowing his cover, but was interrupted by the returning guard.

"Here 'e is sir."

The guard was dragging a boy who apparently couldn't walk very well on his own.The slave was wearing the rags of a servant that were even more worn out than usual, a testament to his frequent whippings.The slave looked to be in his teens, with shaggy hair that fell into his face and eyes.Qui-Gon looked at the boy intensely._He's almost the same height as Ob-NO!_Qui-Gon stopped himself._You have to let go._His attention went back to Croix, who had thrown the boy to the ground.

"You worthless, scummy, piece of shit.I'm sick of your disobedience.It's time you learned your place in life," the pirate snarled.

He kicked the defenseless boy on his back, where previous injuries were located.The slave only allowed a small whimper to escape his lips at the searing pain that threatened to overtake him.Croix, not pleased at the boy's reaction started to kick him mercilessly with ruthless blows.

After a few minutes of the torture, Croix stopped and spit on the boy who had rolled up in a ball to escape the brunt of the attack.Croix turned to Qui-Gon.

"Your turn, my friend.Give the scum his due."

Qui-Gon's spirit fell.If he refused, Croix would become suspicious and it could endanger the entire mission.The lives of all of the slaves relied on the mission, but Qui-Gon couldn't help the dread building up in his gut.Should he risk the mission by refusing to hurt the defenseless boy?

The Jedi master surveyed his options and with a heavy heart walked over to the boy.He sent the slave healing waves from the Force to try to relieve some of the boy's pain.Qui-Gon was inwardly cringing and apologizing for what he was about to do.He wouldn't beat the boy with all of his strength, but he had to make it look somewhat believable. 

Qui-Gon lightly shoved the boy onto his side with his large boot.As Croix watched expectantly, the Jedi kicked the boy hard in the gut.Though it wasn't the worst Qui-Gon could make it, the boy's scarred face twisted into a grimace as he rolled onto his side.The slave let out a moan, making Qui-Gon nearly drop his disguise down, his soul shocked to the core that he was doing this.

The master kept going, kicking the defenseless body while still sending healing thoughts down to it.He was surprised that the boy seemed to be receiving them well, as if he had done it before.Croix started to laugh as Qui-Gon picked up the slave and made their faces equal.The boy's feet dangled inches above the ground as the Jedi drew his arm back to punch him as lightly as he could.He was hoping that this would be enough for Croix, so he could leave the boy alone.Croix, however, laughed hysterically as his face showed his menace.

"See what happens when you disobey, scum?Do you see, Obi-Wan?"His gravelly voice drew out the boy's name like a curse.

Qui-Gon started at his Padawan's name, nearly dropping him to the ground.His heart clenched and his body went stiff as he gazed at the boy in front of him.For a moment their eyes met.

_No_. 

Qui-Gon immediately recognized his Padawan, though the pale-blue eyes looked different, showing deep pain and suffering instead of the usual curiosity and happiness.Qui-Gon was overjoyed, but it was marred by the realization of what he had just done.Guilt washed through his body as he looked at the evidence of Obi-Wan's suffering.

"What're you waiting for?Finish him off!"Croix's fierce voice echoed in Qui-Gon's ears.

"Not worth my time."It took all of Qui-Gon's will to throw Obi-Wan to the ground.He was happy to see that Obi-Wan had passed out, though, ensuring that the boy wouldn't feel much pain until he woke up.The wheels in the Jedi's head turned, trying to find a way to save Obi-Wan from Croix before the boy was beaten again.Qui-Gon turned to face Croix."What the hell.That was fun.I'll take 'im off your hands, see if I can make him learn some things.How about it?"Croix thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not?I sure as hell don't want him."

"Thanks." Croix would never know how much Qui-Gon meant that.The Jedi bent down and picked up the ailing boy, placing him on his shoulder."I need to go get a collar for him from my ship.You mind if I go get it now?"

"I don't mind.I'll meet you at my house for dinner when you get back.Just so you know, you need to keep that bracelet on his arm refilled daily to cut off his connection to the…oh shit, what was that called?The Force or something.He won't take it off because it'll kill him with another drug if he tries to.I'll give you some of the drug to hold you until you get more."

"Nice touch," Qui-Gon gave his best fake grin. "I'll remember that.See you in a couple of hours.I'll just walk back."

"Suit yourself.Then we can discuss that new shipment of slaves next month."Qui-Gon nodded and turned away from the mine."Weird guy," Croix muttered under his breath.

After he was out of Croix's sight, Qui-Gon began to run towards the city, still carrying the limp Padawan over his shoulder.When he reached it he asked a weary looking person where the medical facilities were.A pointing finger answered his question, causing the Jedi to take off in that direction in a full sprint.

Qui-Gon found the place and frantically knocked on the door, shifting the boy in his arms so he could get to the door.When no one answered, the Jedi master kicked it in as Obi-Wan let out a pitiful groan and Qui-Gon's panic took control of his body.He ran in the room to face a startled-looking woman with bluish skin standing by a table.She turned to face him, surprise coloring her features.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you ja-," her gaze shifted downward, "Obi-Wan!"She ran over and took him from Qui-Gon, then gently placed the injured boy on a table.She immediately went to work, carefully removing the boy's well-worn tunic and gathering the supplies she needed on a gray metal tray.

Qui-Gon, now forgotten, walked over to the table and put one of his large hands on his Padawan's forehead, which was covered in dirt and sweat.As the Jedi master looked over Obi-Wan's injuries, tears came to his eyes and guilt took over, coursing through his veins like paralyzing ice.Qui-Gon couldn't believe that he had just had a part in the brutal beating of the boy that he considered to be his son.

The Jedi's gaze analyzed the injuries with an experienced glance. Obi-Wan looked like he had some broken ribs, or something close to it,and bruises littered his face and arms, as well as his chest.His ankle seemed to be twisted and blood dripped out of his nose and the corner of his mouth, running slowly down his face.Qui-Gon took his robe and gently wiped the thick liquid from Obi-Wan's face, trying not to touch the numerous bruises there that were scattered like a minefield. 

The woman returned with the tray and started to mend a few stray cuts on Obi-Wan's torso.She lifted him up by his shoulders as she ran gauze around his middle to help the injured ribs.Qui-Gon saw the scars from previous whippings that covered the Padawan's back, not leaving any skin untouched.Thinking of the pain that came with them, Qui-Gon inadvertently flinched, then ran his had through Obi-Wan's hair, trying to ease some of his pain with healing waves of the Force.

The Jedi master watched as the healer finished and put away her things, then put a blanket snugly around Obi-Wan.Then she turned towards Qui-Gon, the expected grief and rage apparent in her gaze.Qui-Gon didn't expect her next move and stepped back in surprise as she launched herself at him.

"You bastard!How could you do this to him, you sick son of a bitch?"Qui-Gon blocked the fist that was aimed at his face and grabbed her other hand.After latching on to her flailing arm he turned her around and locked her arms behind her, then tried to talk to her.

"Calm down.I didn't do this to him, I'm here to help him.My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and I'm here to-" She interrupted him as she abruptly ceased to struggle.

"Qui-Gon Jinn?Are you Obi-Wan's master?The Jedi?"Her hopeful tone was obvious.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Thank the Gods," she exclaimed as he let go of her."Sorry 'bout that.If I had known it was you, I would've gone after you.He talks about you all the time when he's in here." 

"It's all right," Qui-Gon said with a small smile, "I understand."He glanced over to the table."It looks like I owe you a great deal Miss..."She frowned.

"Name's Sakde.You could put it that way.Obi's been in an' out of here for months.I've never seen him this bad though.What happened?"

Qui-Gon opened his mouth, but found himself at a loss for words.The usually calm and collected man debated what to reveal to Sakde.He decided to tell her of his mission and what happened.She could possibly help him in carrying the mission out.

"I was sent to help stop the slave trade here.I'm supposed to befriend a slaver named Croix."Sakde recoiled in disgust.

"Now there's a bastard.Is that who did this?"She motioned to Obi-Wan's sleeping form with her head.Qui-Gon paled as the memory flashed through his mind.

"Yes.I went with Croix to the mines to see if there was any way to help the slaves.He brought Obi-Wan up and started to…do this to him.He told me to take a turn and I couldn't refuse and endanger my mission, so I-" He swallowed hard as Sakde put a comforting hand on his arm."Well, this happened and then I realized it was Obi-Wan.Croix gave him to me as a slave."

Sakde's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of the pirate and his atrocities.Qui-Gon's gaze went past her and caught sight of a chrono on the wall.He realized that he was due to meet Croix in less than an hour.

"I must go," he said quickly, "Croix is expecting me.I must go and look at the mines again."Sakde stepped forward.

"I understand.I'll keep 'im safe for you."Qui-Gon looked into her eyes and realized that she would do anything to keep this promise.He immediately trusted her.

"All right," the Jedi started toward the door, "I'll be back as soon as I can.And if he wakes up, please tell him that I'm coming."

"Of course," Sakde answered. She opened the door for him."He'll be here when you get back.Good luck."

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks, then focused on the Force and raised his illusionary disguise.Sakde gasped at the change and watched wordlessly as he strolled out the door, towards the mines.Then she shut the door and went over to Obi-Wan, already wishing for Qui-Gon's return.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Official Disclaimer:The characters and all things Star Wars in this fic belong to George Lucas and those affiliated with Lucasfilm, not me.I am using the characters without permission and I am not making any money off of this. Note: Sorry that it took so long for me to post this, but I finished it just as the site went down and then went on vacation.I hope you like it and don't forget to review!Thanks! Quietus By Ender Part 3

Two hours later there was loud knocking on the infirmary door.Sakde opened it quickly and let Qui-Gon in.He noticeably quickened his pace when he saw the battered form of his Padawan still lying on the table. The Jedi approached the still sleeping Obi-Wan and took his Padawan's hand in his own as he questioned Sakde.

"Has he woken up yet?"Sakde shook her head as he turned to look at her.

"He's been dead asleep the whole time."Qui-Gon winced at her choice of words.He looked back at Obi-Wan and noticed the bracelet on his arm for the first time.

"What is this?"He pointed to the item.

"It keeps all the slaves from escaping the planet.If they try to remove it or escape, it gives them a deadly injection of a drug.Obi-Wan said that his also cuts 'im off from the Force that you Jedi use."Qui-Gon looked at it.

"That would explain why can't contact him through our bond," he muttered to himself softly.He probed the device with the Force and found its mechanics, then neutralized it with the Force.Qui-Gon involuntarily shivered as he remembered the eerie similarity to the collar that Obi-Wan had worn on the planet of Bandomeer when he had been enslaved.

After he was sure that the bracelet was deactivated, Qui-Gon took it in his hands and opened it gently, releasing Obi-Wan's arm.Qui-Gon could see the scars on his Padawan's arm where the needle had injected him.Sakde interrupted his examination.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go and visit one of my patients now. I'll be back soon," she said.Qui-Gon nodded, still looking at the deep wounds on Obi-Wan's wrist.Sakde took one last look at the two Jedi, then left the infirmary carrying a few supplies.

Qui-Gon put the bracelet on the table and again accessed the Force.He gently probed Obi-Wan's mind and called out.

/Obi-Wan?Can you hear me?/He was thrilled when he heard a faint reply, the first time he had heard his apprentice's voice in eight months.

/Master?Is that you, Master?/A weak, but hopeful tone answered Qui-Gon.

/Yes Padawan, it's me./Qui-Gon felt a rush of relief run through him.He exited Obi-Wan's mind, then looked at the boy.Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered, then opened.His eyes roamed around the room, then came to focus on Qui-Gon's smiling face as the Padawan's head turned towards him.Obi-Wan's opened his mouth and his voice came out with a croak.

"M-master?Master, you came!"Qui-Gon leaned over to lightly embrace the boy.Obi-Wan continued to mumble softly into his shoulder."You finally came."

Qui-Gon released his Padawan and tears came to his eyes as he answered him.

"I came.I'm sorry I took so long."He answered the questioning look in Obi-Wan's eyes."We thought you were dead."Obi-Wan's eyes opened slightly.

"Dead?" he croaked.He thought for a second, then laid his head back down on the table. "Oh, the explosion.Then…how did you find me here."Qui-Gon put his hand on his apprentice's forehand and smoothed back his hair.

"I was sent to infiltrate and shut down the slave trade here.I was with Croix at the mines and then-" he trailed off as Obi-Wan interrupted him.

"You were with Croix?Then you… you must have been…" his eyes widened in horror as he stopped.Qui-Gon felt an enormous wave of guilt wash over him.He tried to speak, but found it very difficult.

"Yes, it was me.I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan.I didn't know it was you, I didn't want to do it in the first place, but I couldn't…"He stopped, his words sounding hollow in his own ears.Obi-Wan tried to comfort him.

"Master, it wasn't your fault.You didn't know and you had the mission-"

"That doesn't forgive what I did," Qui-Gon said forcefully.His head dropped as he repeated himself."I'm sorry,Padawan."

"Master," Obi-Wan said in a calming voice, not finishing his sentence.Instead he decided to touch the bond he shared with Qui-Gon.The Padawan tried to send his master comforting thoughts, as well as tell him how he felt, and that he didn't blame Qui-Gon for anything.

Qui-Gon was astonished as he felt the powerful wave of emotion hit him.He could feel Obi-Wan's reassurance and gratitude clearly, the sentiments penetrating the wall of guilt.Qui-Gon sent his feelings of joy at seeing his Padawan and his apologies for what he had done over the bond to Obi-Wan.Both saw what had happened to the other over the past months, then released all of the anger and pain that they had acquired over the time. At that moment his grief lifted and they both felt that the matter had been resolved, and that there was no blame or guilt involved.Qui-Gon waited a moment, then spoke.

"Thank you, Padawan.Now rest."Qui-Gon lifted a blanket onto Obi-Wan, then sat back in his chair and took his own advice.As he fell asleep he sent one last Force wave to Obi-Wan to help his healing, then closed his eyes.Sakde returned a few minutes later and found both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan asleep.She decided not to wake them and let them stay there for the night. 

The next morning, Obi-Wan woke up at the same time as Qui-Gon, sensing through their bond that it was morning.He tried to sit up and succeeded, his previous dealings with Croix and the care of Sakde helping him through the immense pain.Qui-Gon helped to steady Obi-Wan as he pushed back the blanket and set himself into a cross-legged position.

"You should lay down, Padawan," Qui-Gon stated, shooting Obi-Wan a concerned look.

"I'll be fine, Master," Obi-Wan answered with a small grimace, though the pain wasn't as bad as usual,. "I'm used to this by now."He looked at Qui-Gon with a questioning gaze and quickly changed the subject."What are you going to do about Croix?"

"I have to contact the Council with my findings.They told me they would give me specific orders on how to proceed.Then I have to meet Croix later today."Qui-Gon looked back at Obi-Wan whose face had taken on a determined look and seemed to know what the boy was thinking.He put on a stern face."You won't participate in this mission, Obi-Wan.You need to rest and recover and are in no condition to do anything related to it.You will stay here with Sakde."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered, disappointment evident in his voice.Sakde entered the room with some more supplies and walked up to the Jedi.

"Someone say my name?"Not waiting for an answer she barreled ahead. "Good to see you awake, Obi.It's time for me to fix up those bandages."She came over and cut off the gauze wrapped around Obi-Wan's torso.Qui-Gon backed up to give her more room and was surprised when she gasped.

"What is it?" he questioned in an urgent voice.

"The bruises…on his chest…most of 'em are gone.It looks like his ribs have healed.Wait."She went down to the end of the table and checked his foot."His ankle isn't twisted any more.Even though the injuries are still bad, the worst have been healed."She turned to Qui-Gon."What the hell happened?"

"I tried to heal Obi-Wan with the Force.It must have helped and sped up the process."Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and for the first time that day saw how much better his Padawan looked than he had the day before.The Jedi's heart brightened at the thought, then clenched again as Qui-Gon thought of the upcoming mission.He decided to contact the Council right away, before any precious time to capture Croix slipped through his fingers.

"I'll be back in a minute," Qui-Gon stated, looking Obi-Wan in the eye. He then stood and went to the back of the room to a quiet place where he could activate his comlink.He turned it on and sent a transmission to Coruscant, waiting for a reply.

Mace Windu answered the call for the Council and his voice came through to Qui-Gon with a soft crackle in the background.The Jedi master wasted no time.

"Qui-Gon.We have been waiting.Have you infiltrated the organization as planned?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered, "and I await your orders on how to continue."He explained what he had found on the planet in detail, leaving nothing out of his report.When Qui-Gon finished, there was a paused on Windu's end, indicating that he was still taking in the information and the Council was concurring on what to do.

"Very well.It was what we suspected," Windu's voice was urgent."A backup team of two Jedi and a large transport ship is being sent to assist you.You are to distract the leader, Croix, while the Jedi team releases and smuggles the slaves to the transport. They will also take care of the additional guards. Once the slaves are free, you must capture Croix and bring him to the ship.Special restraints will be available for him.The ship will arrive in a matter of days at the coordinates discussed earlier.Do you understand these orders?"

Qui-Gon took a moment to process his thoughts, then spoke."Yes, I understand the mission."He had no more time to tell the Council about Obi-Wan, or even to speak as Mace Windu cut him off.

"Then may the Force be with you."Windu severed the transmission suddenly.

Qui-Gon turned his comlink off and stood slowly, then walked back to Obi-Wan and Sakde.He knew that with the number of slaves that were under the power of Croix, more help would be needed.The Council usually sent more Jedi on a mission like this one, but apparently none were available.Qui-Gon didn't want to ask Sakde or Obi-Wan assistance, but he knew that they both would be of great help.

"What did they say?" Obi-Wan asked with a curious tone and a glimmer in his eye as he caught his Master's expression.Sakde also looked interested and sat down on a nearby chair.Qui-Gon told them of the tasks he was given, then reluctantly asked for their help.

"Of course," was Sakde's answer, followed by Obi-Wan's energetic "Yes!"Qui-Gon explained that both Obi-Wan and Sakde would be helping the other Jedi in the slaves' escape.Obi-Wan looked a little crestfallen at the thought of not being at his Master's side, but accepted duty that he was given.Sakde voiced her desire to be ready for the night that they would carry out the plan.She left the infirmary, leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to themselves.

Qui-Gon walked over to the table where Obi-Wan was still sitting and sat down on a chair.He turned towards Obi-Wan and caught his gaze, then spoke to his Padawan.

"Obi-Wan, I have something to give you."He reached under his robes to his belt, then unclipped an object.It caught the light and glared white for a second before Obi-Wan realized what it was.

"My lightsaber!" he cried as he took it from Qui-Gon.Obi-Wan realized that his Master had carried it with him for the long period of time that they had been separated."Thank you," the Padawan said in a lower voice, his tone showing the raw emotion he felt over the return of his most precious possession and weapon, as well as the great care given to it by his Master. 

"Your welcome," Qui-Gon answered as a smile spread across his face."But it is time to rest now Obi-Wan.I will tell you more about the mission later."Obi-Wan's face contorted as a massive frown appeared and revealed his distaste.Before he could voice his opinion, Qui-Gon continued sternly."You must regain your strength and have time to heal if you are going to be ready for the tasks ahead of us."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan sighed as he sank back down on the table and reached for a blanket.Qui-Gon took it and covered his Padawan, then put his hand mildly on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Have patience, Padawan.The day will come soon enough."

7 Days Later

"Are you in position, Obi-Wan?"Qui-Gon's voice was hushed as he spoke on his comlink to his Padawan.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan answered, "Sakde and I are near the slave compound and Masters Sage and Aras are stationed by the guards."

"Good," Qui-Gon didn't express his relief, but Obi-Wan could feel it trickling through their bond.A great deal of planning and even more luck would be the only things keeping the mission from falling apart."I'm going to contact Croix now.I'll distract him as long as possible, but still hurry with the slaves.May the Force be with you, Padawan."

"Yes, Master.And with you."Obi-Wan turned off his comlink and put it in the pocket of his new clothing.He was covered in a soft cloth that was jet black to conceal him during the night.The Padawan was now almost fully healed and was ready for the enormous task ahead.

Obi-Wan kept his body low as he scurried silently across the compound to where Sakde was waiting for him.They were supposed to lead the slaves to waiting transport that was hiding in the nearby woods while the two Jedi sent to help them took care of the guards. The Padawan nodded towards them and they slinked off into the night without a sound, heading towards the guards.

Obi-Wan and Sakde waited tensely for the two Jedi to return. The slaves were being kept in a compound divided into sections that made the plan even easier, but not easy enough to let their guard down.

In the dark there was a sudden sound like a groan that was quickly silenced.After a few moments, Aras and Sage appeared, carrying the guard that they had just knocked unconscious.They carried him in the direction of the ship as Obi-Wan went into action.

The Padawan approached the door, as Sakde kept watch, and ignited his lightsaber.After frying the door's lock he pushed it open and entered the room.In it stood a group of approximately twenty slaves staring at their unexpected visitor.Obi-Wan walked over to them and told them to remain calm as he slowly neutralized each of their bracelets.Then he led them to Sakde's waiting place, who in turn led them to the awaiting ship as Obi-Wan kept a lookout.

As soon as Sakde returned the Jedi Masters left for another part of the compound and the process was repeated.It went on for over an hour as the careful method was used, and more and more slaves were freed.At last the final slaves were released and on board the camouflaged transport.

Sakde and Obi-Wan did one last sweep of the compound, then returned to the ship.There they met Aras and Sage, the two Jedi humanoids that had helped them.They stepped into a room discussed the next part of the plan.

"We are going to enter the residence and help Qui-Gon capture the pirate," Sage said, looking into Aras' eyes.Aras nodded her agreement, then looked back to Obi-Wan as Sage continued."You are to remain here until we return."

"Yes, Master."Obi-Wan acknowledged him with a slight inclination of his head.After preparing themselves, the Jedi Masters strode down the landing ramp, vanishing into the night.

Obi-Wan and Sakde sat in two chairs near the exit of the ship to wait for their return.Neither spoke, but just stared at the walls in anticipation.After a few minutes passed an uneasy feeling passed through Obi-Wan.He shrugged it off, but an hour later it wasn't as easy to dismiss.He broke the silence with a question.

"What's taking them so long, Sakde?There is no reason for the delay.They were due to return a half an hour ago."He paused."Something's wrong, I can feel it."Sakde's face also displayed her unease.

"I know.I'm beginin' to think we should go check on 'im."Obi-Wan frowned.

"We were ordered to stay here and I must obey the Masters.We might interfere with the mission."

"It won't help it if they're in trouble and we stay here.We need to go."Obi-Wan weighed the chance of disturbing the Masters against his belief that they needed help.The feeling of unease and shock washed over him and he realized with a start that he couldn't feel Qui-Gon through their bond.His decision flashed through his mind like lightning.

"Let's go."

Obi-Wan and Sakde made their way up to the mansion, stealthily penetrating its defense systems with Obi-Wan's guidance.It was fairly easy without the guards, who were currently being detained in a holding cell on the ship.The hardest part of the task was maneuvering around the security cameras that monitored their every move around the mansion.

They slowed as they approached the back entrance and waited as Obi-Wan deactivated the lock with the Force.The antique door slowly swung open on its hinges and revealed a pitch-black kitchen.Though it was old, it was kept oiled and didn't give them away with the loud creak that other doors of its kind did.

Sakde and Obi-Wan moved through the opening and walked past the kitchen. It was disturbing in the dark, the only light reflecting off the set of sharp and deadly looking knives that hung from pegs over the counter.They gave off strange shadows caused by the moonlight from the open door that Obi-Wan forced himself to ignore.Sakde was frightened for a short moment, then decided to make use of the knives.

She grabbed a particularly long and sharp knife, then stuck it in her belt as she followed Obi-Wan around the mansion.They made their way around the first floor and found nothing, then proceeded up the stairs.As they rounded a corner from the stairwell they glimpsed a dim light at the end of the hall.

Moving closer to it, they heard faint sounds coming from the lighted room and approached with caution.The door was not fully closed and Obi-Wan and Sakde peeked in.The sight that met them was the worst Obi-Wan could have imagined.

Aras and Sage were in a pile in the corner, both apparently unconscious from blows to the head.Darts were lodged in their sides and Obi-Wan realized that they contained the Force-neutralizing drug that his bracelet had contained.The Padawan continued his perusal of the room and was shocked to find Croix standing with a blaster pointed at a defenseless Qui-Gon's head.His Master also had a dart sticking out like a beacon from the robes on his shoulder.Croix moved the blaster and let it rest on the barely conscious Jedi's forehead as Obi-Wan signaled Sakde with his hands.

"This is what happens to people that cross me.Your friends helped delay your fate, but now it's time for you to die."Croix put the blaster on its highest setting, then smiled demonically."Too bad that they didn't expect those darts.Or you, for that matter.It's been fun tormenting you, Tork."He frowned at the battered Qui-Gon who was to injured to the point where he couldn't reply."That's not even your name, is it?Name doesn't matter anyway, the end is just the same."

"Not today," Obi-Wan growled as he ignited his lightsaber and charged in the room, Sakde following close behind.

Croix, though momentarily distracted, brought he blaster up to aim at Obi-Wan and fired.The Padawan deflected the bolts towards the walls and moved nearer to Croix, who began to discharge the blaster more rapidly.As the pirate tried to do this, Obi-Wan got close enough and kicked him squarely in the chest with all of his might, releasing all of his hidden anger and resentment of what the pirate had done to his friends and himself through the blow.Croix was thrown against the wall, stunned, but still managed to aim his blaster at Obi-Wan, who was still unsteady from the move.

Suddenly Sakde appeared next to the pirate and smashed Croix over the head with the knife she had picked up in the kitchen.His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out, the blaster finally falling with a clack as his body slowly slid to the floor.Obi-Wan and Sakde stood motionless for a few moments, breathing heavily and taking in what had just occurred.Then the same thought ran through their minds and they moved to tie up the pirate, determined to keep him from doing anything else.

After Croix was safely bound in every possible manner, Sakde took his blaster and stunned him as Obi-Wan moved to examine Qui-Gon and the other Masters.

"That should hold 'im for a while," Sakde exclaimed joyfully.She turned her back on Croix and faced Obi-Wan, her voice taking on a grave tone."How are they?"

"Master Aras and Master Sage are out cold and Qui-Gon looks considerably bad.It appears that Croix caught him off guard with the dart, then hit him with the blaster handle.A lot."Sakde grimaced.

"We need to get back to the ship as soon as possible."Obi-Wan slowly nodded his agreement.

"I think I should carry the Masters back while you keep an eye on Croix.If you want to, of course, it's your decision."

"That sounds fine," Sakde answered."If he wakes up, I'll stun him again.I probably couldn't help them back to the ship if I tried."They both grinned at the thought.Obi-Wan moved over Sage and lifted him up, trying to support the Jedi Master.He moved slowly to the door and spoke.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

After a very sluggish two hours, Obi-Wan had helped the Jedi back to the ship one by one.Only Croix remained in the mansion, and Obi-Wan and Sakde both carried the large man to the transport with their remaining strength.Though the Jedi were starting to wake up and the Force-prevention drug was slowly wearing away, Obi-Wan and Sakde both took the ruthless pirate themselves and strapped him in the special restraints that would prohibit him from moving in the flight.They stunned him again to keep him docile for as long as possible, then shut the door and locked it.Without their leader, the other slavers would be fairly easy to control.

They made their way back to the chairs where they had set Aras, Sage, and Qui-Gon.Obi-Wan was overjoyed to see that his Master was awake and in a healing trance.Obi-Wan hated to interrupt him, but needed to find out the next set of orders for the mission.Sending out a small nudge through the Force, Obi-Wan called out to Qui-Gon.The Jedi slowly woke up and turned his gaze on his smiling Padawan.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Master, but the ship is loaded and we need to leave soon."Qui-Gon answered slowly.

"I understand, Padawan.Set a course for Coruscant and the Temple.We will meet with the Council there."

"Yes, Master."With that, Obi-Wan went to speak to the pilot.Sakde walked closer to Qui-Gon.

"I was wondering if I could join you," she said quietly."There's nothing left for me here."

"Of course." Qui-Gon answered."We'd be glad to have you.And thank you for your help, we owe you immensely."

"No, thank you."Sakde grinned at the bright future ahead that she never could have dreamed of.After she was sure Qui-Gon was back into his trance, she went up to the cockpit to tell Obi-Wan the good news.She couldn't wait for the ship to blast off so she could leave the wretched planet behind for good.

2 Weeks Later

Obi-Wan looked around the Temple as he walked towards the landing platform at the front of the building.He hadn't realized how much he had missed its fountains and gardens until he had returned with Qui-Gon and taken a look around.Its peaceful serenity had helped him recover from the trauma he had suffered on Kantreg.

The Padawan smiled as he remembered their arrival at the Temple, and the shocked faces of the Council as he walked down the ramp with Qui-Gon._They weren't expecting that_, he thought to himself, causing him to laugh.After they had gotten over the initial surprise they had ordered him to the healer's wing, along with his Master, Sage, and Aras.Sakde had come with them and assisted the healers with the lengthy task of their healing.All of them were now recovered and were ready to return to the field for more missions.

Obi-Wan was also glad that the scars had been removed from his back and face.Though a Jedi was not supposed to be preoccupied with appearance, it felt good to get rid of the marks that seemed to cause a phantom pain to hang over his body.Now the only thing that remained were a few small bruises that were fading fast, nothing that was truly serious.

That thought had helped him recover, along with the news that Croix and the other slavers were being held in prison while awaiting a trial for their actions from the Senate.Obi-Wan knew that they would go to jail, and would be held responsible for their horrendous actions.The freed slaves were being helped by the government and were finding places to live, or returning to their old homes.The Padawan was glad that justice was finally coming to all of them. 

Obi-Wan had reached the platform by now and saw the person he was to meet.Sakde waved and jogged over, a huge smile on he face.She reached down and hugged him, then stood back.

"How're you doin' Obi?You look pretty good. " she asked, obviously in good humor.

"I'm doing fine, Sakde.How are you?"Obi-Wan answered, just as joyfully.

"Well, I finally found someplace to stay 'ere.I think I'm gonna get a job at a hospital here, so I can keep doing business as usual."

"That's great!" Obi-Wan exclaimed."Where are you staying?"

"Here's the address and my comlink frequency."She handed him a flimsy."Feel free to call me anytime.And you better."

"Of course."Sakde looked at her new chrono as her eyes bugged out a little bit."Sorry, but I've got ta go to a job interview right now. I'll be seeing you soon, right?"Obi-Wan grinned.

"Yes, you will."She reached up to ruffle his hair.

"I just can't get rid of you, can I?" Sakde joked.Obi-Wan's eye glimmered at the 

joke.

"Nope," he retorted.His voice became more serious as he hugged her again.

"I'll see you soon."

"Until then," she replied.She then walked to her waiting air taxi and took off, waving at him through the black, tinted window.Obi-Wan watched her go until he couldn't see the taxi anymore, the tall buildings obstructing his view.

Though he knew he was supposed to go meet his Master to begin his training, Obi-Wan stayed on the platform for a while longer, knowing Qui-Gon would understand.As he watched the traffic flow around the city he realized how glad he was to be free of captivity and to be back to his old life.He was glad to be back with his friends, new and old, and even better.

He was home.

The End


End file.
